


and i'll get you lost (but i'm having fun)

by maxinecaulfied



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinecaulfied/pseuds/maxinecaulfied
Summary: The brunette proceeds to squat back down to Nicole’s level, books leveraging on her thighs and an interesting smile creeping onto her round face.Waverly stares directly into her eyes, a mischievous glint flashing through chocolate pores. Nicole feels herself gulping slightly, unprepared for the next couple of words to leave Waverly’s mouth.“Instead, why don’t you just smoke one with me and Wynonna tonight, babe?”--college au with weed and hotboxing





	and i'll get you lost (but i'm having fun)

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on a limb i havent written in so long so pwease be kind and bare with me. also sorry this is so short it will be longer the next two chapters i am just dumb!
> 
> this will be based on real experiences so saddle up yeehaws
> 
> title from holy by king princess

Nicole’s unsure what she’s studying.

 

( _ She thinks it’s something for sociology class on the types of violence, or perhaps it was the mythology course she took to fulfill her final general education requirement. Maybe.) _

  
  


The setting rays of sunlight are highlighting her scarlet locks, all rustled and telling of the amount of stress she has been through the past few nights. With a paling face and eyes a strained red, it’s clear she has been at this for a couple nights straight — with too much caffeine and too little exposure to light until now.

 

Nicole figured changing up her studying tactics would increase her productivity level.  _ Study out in the sun and grass! Recreate that favorite-indie-lesbian-drama-you-watched-two-weeks-ago -instead-of-studying-for-these-finals-type of setting! Go for it, Haught! C’mon! _

 

It’s been two hours since that decision and Nicole has not gotten past page six of the eighty-five she should have read two weeks ago.

 

Morale destroyed, the discouraged red-head falls onto her back with a  _ plop, _ the final hints of the sunset illuminating her hazel eyes and the dark circles below them. Nicole sighs audibly, pinching the bridge of her nose harshly in an attempt to prevent the impending migraine that comes from staring at small text for seven hours straight. She was tempted to say  _ “fuck it’  _ and rely on her keen intuition to lead her to a passing grade on her last few finals. It had not failed her for her midterms, and it  _ surely _ could not fail her now.

 

Alas, while her rebellious edge demanded for release, her overwhelming sense of responsibility to ace her exams through  _ actual  _ academic means started to rear its head.

 

Luckily, rebellious Nicole has an extremely potent ally.

 

And that ally came from the curious form currently hovering over Nicole’s body, chestnut waves and delicate bangs framing her face in an angelic glow from the fading sunlight behind. 

 

Waverly tilts her head with a concerned pout, arms crossed behind her back. The lithe girl is embraced by a heavenly glow that leaves Nicole breaking into a rejuvenating smile. Without much warning, she reaches up to pull the unsuspecting Waverly on top of her, giving her an infectious smooch on the side of her cheek. 

 

“ _ Niiiiiiicoooooole.”  _ Waverly whines softly, reciprocating the sudden affection by running her hands alongside Nicole’s curves. (She shivers slightly at the smaller girl’s touch, clearly devoid of such touch for days on end now.)

 

Nicole rolls her body to the side and lets her girlfriend slide (clumsily) onto the grass beside her. She snorts as Waverly eagerly bestows a gentle kiss to her lips, both of them smiling far too wide and being so completely enamored by each other’s presence. “Sorry baby,” Waverly giggles with her tongue out, “I just didn’t expect you to be so cuddly right now. Are you done with finals now?”

 

Nicole lets out a pained laugh. “Oh, baby no. I still have two more tomorrow —  _ back to back _ .” She watches as her girlfriend frowns in pity, tracing a tear down her cheek before giving Nicole a sympathetic kiss upon her forehead. 

 

“How unfortunate.” Nicole freezes as Waverly plants herself onto her lap, her legs draped to the side and arms wrapped snugly around Nicole’s shoulders. Waverly’s cropped sweater is a few sizes too big, the sleeves bunching together as the smaller girl nuzzles closer to Nicole’s cheek. It surrounds Nicole in a comforting, yet indulgent warmth, her cheeks gradually adopting a rosy glow from the contact. She notices Waverly smiling at her subtle reaction, her face reddening even more out of bashfulness.

 

“At least now you have some life to your face!” Waverly quips, Nicole responding with a swift roll of her eyes. The former stands up from her place on the taller girl’s lap, making her way over to Nicole’s scattered (and now forgotten) textbooks that lay on the grass. She begins to pick them up gingerly, stacking them in her arms from biggest to smallest. “I think you’re finished studying for today.”

 

Nicole bites her lip in doubt before starting to open her mouth to object. “Waves, just because you finished your finals today –”

 

“ _ Ah ah ah!” _ Her girlfriend interjects fervently, freeing up one of her hands to emphasize her goal of shutting Nicole up. ( _ Which she found adorable, by the way.)  _ Resigned to her girl’s whims, Nicole immediately shuts her mouth, sitting up and leaning back on her hands to look up at Waverly.

 

The brunette proceeds to squat back down to Nicole’s level, books leveraging on her thighs and an interesting smile creeping onto her round face.

 

Waverly stares directly into her eyes, a mischievous glint flashing through chocolate pores. Nicole feels herself gulping slightly, unprepared for the next couple of words to leave Waverly’s mouth.

 

“Instead, why don’t you just smoke one with me and Wynonna tonight, babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lads feel free to leave comments and what not xoxo see yall next chapter :3c


End file.
